


always | kageyama tobio x gender neutral! reader

by AstrosNova



Series: haikyuu one-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, reader - Freeform, x Reader, x gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova
Summary: sometimes all you need is as simple as a hug
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: haikyuu one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	always | kageyama tobio x gender neutral! reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!  
> this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read

sometimes everything seems to be going great. sometimes not so much. this was one of those times. it was finals season which caused everyone stress. no one could go through finals week without stress unless they have no emotions, lets not lie. this year, for whatever reason, had hit you harder than most.

tears ran down your face as you made your way to the gym. you really tried to make yourself look presentable, but it just didn’t work out how you wanted it to. tears kept going. when you opened the door to the gym, suga was the first to see you, so he rushes over when he sees the state you’re in.

“would you like me to call kageyama over?” you nod. after a short moment, kageyama stands in front of you. at first he doesn’t know what to do when he sees the tears running down your face, but then he speaks up.

“do you need a hug?” you nod again, so he wraps his arms around you and buries his head into your neck. “do you want to talk about it?”

“not right now.”

“is there anything i can do for you?”

“stay here for a minute?”

“do you want to come over to my house after practice for some cuddles?”

“can i?”

“always.”


End file.
